Lost on Yesscia Island (rewrite)
by BlindingNight14
Summary: On a field trip of an life time, Danny, his school, and many others end up crash on an island. Now with everyone in the world watching how is Danny going to get through this one with his ID still a serect. WARNING! Characters death, blood, horror, love. S/D. T/V. Maybe J/OC. T for blood.


DANNY POV

Darkness.

That's the first thing I remember waking up to. The sound of an roaring engine filled the air as flecks of paper lightly fall onto my skin, burning it slightly. Sounds echo off walls into my ears telling me they were screams and sounds of metal ripping apart. Under me, the ground was solf and moss with figments of sticks pocking under me.

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I see rays of the sun peep through leaves in the high trees all around me, solf breeze flew past me towards the sound of chaos.

Why was I here, how did I get here?

I try to think back... a field trip, a pair of yellow eyes, Sam, Tucker, Jazz... It hit me hard. We crashed on an island. Cliche. I moved my muscles to see if I was hurt.

Back? Check.

Arms? Check.

Legs? Check.

Neck? Check.

Head? Check.

Chest? Che-ouch!

A small string hit my lower chest and ran over my hip. It hurt but I been through worse. I can pull through.

Slowly getting up I try to remember who was on the trip. My whole class, the football team, cheer squad, baseball team, computer clubs, and many others. So almost the whole school.

The screams got louder and louder as I made my way towards the screen. The sounds of winds being ripped through something fast caught my attention. Somthing big.

I began running with my cold blood pumping through my veins. What I saw sent chills down my body and not from a ghost sense. This had to be a nightmare.

* * *

REALWORLD

Everything was great. Sun shining, birds singing, and everyone having an great time. Mrs. Manson was in her housevwashing dishes as Mr. Manson read the news paper.

Their daughter Samantha was on a school wide free trip to Spain and France. Along with that werid nerd Tucker and the freaky mytseries Fenton child. From the first day Pamela had meet that boy, she know somthing was different about him.

It's not that she truly hated him, truthfully he was an respectful, wise child. There was just somthing off about him, any time she stood by him or talk to him, she felt as if she did the wrong thing, it's over. It always felt that way, even her husband Jeremy agrees to it.

She always worred if Sam hanged out with that boy to much somthing bad will happened. She may not be the best mother but she did care for her Sammy-kanes. With an worried sigh, Pamela slide a stray of red hair behind her ear and back into place.

She walked down her light purple tone hallways to her living room to relex for a little. Her mother-in-law was sitting down watching the news. Pamela strighten out her dress before sitting down on her pearl white lover seat. They watch the news for an little when IT happened.

The TV trun black. Grandma Manson reach for the remote to change it. Just as her old fingers touch it the screen flickered. And again.

Then suddenly a face appear. Skin as black as night, eyes the color of rage, he had no mouth or norse. He wore a shattered dark blue suit with an dead black rose in the pocket. Long red hair reaching to his shoulders and an black fire glow to him.

Fingers clawed at Pamela's spine. She know somthing was wrong.

Only an twenty minute drive across Amity Park housing on Olin-Lake street was the huge house of the Fenton's. Maddie Walker/ Fenton was in her kitchen making an chesse sandwitch. Behind her where the small news TV of her's famiky sat was playing music. Just as she started to eat her food, it stop.

Puzzeled she turn around only to gasp. "JACK!"

In only a matter if seconds her beloved bear jumped into the room with an baseball bat looking around madly. "Where's the ghost?"

Maddue shook her head. "On TV!"

"GHOST!"

Jack turn around to see the devil on air. He froze seeing the old epity eyes, no ghost that he seen had epity eyes, bsure full of hate or want, but not epity.

The man smiled.

**"Hello you peathic mortals. How 'bout we play a game."**


End file.
